


Silver Solitude and Gray Seas

by atouchofmagic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional, M/M, Ultra Soft, Vulnerability, they're drowning in love for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atouchofmagic/pseuds/atouchofmagic
Summary: So this was just an excuse for me to write about some of my favorite things: malec, the beach, and the act of revealing something deeply personal and meaningful to someone you love. Enjoy! xx





	Silver Solitude and Gray Seas

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just an excuse for me to write about some of my favorite things: malec, the beach, and the act of revealing something deeply personal and meaningful to someone you love. Enjoy! xx

“You ready?” Magnus asks as Alec puts on his jacket.

“Yeah,” Alec says. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

Once Magnus conjures the portal, he and Alec step through it and come out on the other side instantaneously.

They find themselves on a beach, standing on the pale, pebbly sand just shy of the ebbing waters.

Alec doesn’t say anything right away, still slightly taken aback by the fact that they are on a beach in the middle of winter. He turns his head to the side to look at Magnus, noticing his eyes are locked on the sea in front of them.

“I know you’re probably wondering why I took you here to all places,” Magnus says, breaking the silence. 

Magnus snaps his fingers, conjuring a blanket for them to sit on. They both sit down, Alec waiting for Magnus to continue, knowing there is an explanation waiting on his lips.

“Are you cold?” Magnus asks.

“A little,” Alec admits.

Magnus quirks up the corner of his mouth and conjures another blanket to wrap around themselves. Alec scoots closer to Magnus so that their sides are touching. Once they’re settled in, Alec offers his hand to Magnus, and Magnus smiles, intertwining their fingers. 

For a moment, they remain silent, inhaling the chilly, salty air, watching the dark, frothy waves come and go, listening to the gray waters crash against the shoreline.

“It wasn’t until I portaled here on accident that I had finally come to know the true meaning of peace,” Magnus says, breaking the silence once more, his voice soft as silk, like if he spoke any louder an imaginary glass would break.

Alec turns his head slightly and sees Magnus blink a few times, his eyes becoming watery, emotions bubbling up to the surface in a raw, almost indecipherable, way.

Vulnerability doesn’t come easy to either of them, but when they are with each other, it slowly becomes second nature. The trust and love they share speaks unspeakable volumes, and it is because of this that they are able to let go and bear their hearts to one another, revealing all their hidden, secret parts.

“In a state of emotional agony, I opened a portal and just walked right through it without so much a care in the world as to where I would end up. All I knew was that I never wanted silence and solitude more in my entire life than I did in that moment. And the next thing I knew, I was here, surrounded by the most calming shades of gray, cold wind whipping at my face, biting but not unpleasant, and the waves, quite literally, washing over me, taking away with them all of my pain until I was left feeling so completely at peace, like nothing could ever hurt me.”

Magnus dares to look at Alec and is met with hazel eyes that shine with nothing but love for him, creating an overwhelming warmth within his heart.

“Every time I’ve come here, I’ve been alone. Hardly anyone knows this place exists. It’s my sanctuary. Whenever the world becomes too much, this is where I come to drown in the white noise.”

“This place,” Magnus pauses, a thought occurring to him, “almost feels as timeless as I am. Despite it weathering countless storms, the waters never cease their movement. It stays alive, keeps going—”

“Just like you,” Alec finishes.

Magnus turns his head and gives Alec a small smile. “Exactly.”

Alec traces his fingers around Magnus’ silver rings as Magnus continues. “I brought you here because I wanted to show you a piece of me that no one else knows.” 

Magnus places his other hand over Alec’s and looks him in the eyes. “I want to share this place with you. For so long it’s been about me. But now it’s about _us_. I want this to be _our_ safe haven, the place we share when things get to be unbearable and we need to escape, to clear our heads, to be alone for a while.”

Magnus rubs his thumb over Alec’s hand in slow, circular motions, a gesture he often found himself doing whenever he was touching him. He supposed it was his way of anchoring himself to Alec, to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, that this was, in fact, all very real. 

“You mean everything to me, Alexander, and I want you to know _all_ of me.” Magnus squeezes Alec’s hand. “I want to share every bit of my soul with you.”

“Magnus,” Alec murmurs, voice tinged with raw emotion. He raises his free hand to cup Magnus’ cheek. “I love you—more than I can ever say.”

“I love you too.” Magnus returns, leaning forward, pressing his forehead against Alec’s, breathing against his lips. “So much.”

Alec closes the tiny breadth of distance between them and kisses Magnus with an aching tenderness, communicating what can’t be said with words.

Once they part, they look into each other’s eyes, sharing warm, delighted exhales, unable to contain the happiness surging through their veins.

Alec wraps his arm around Magnus’ shoulders while Magnus wraps his arm around Alec’s waist, pulling each other impossibly closer. Out of the corner of his eye, Alec catches the familiar sight of blue, realizing Magnus is using his magic to cocoon them in a perpetual, unfading heat. Alec can’t help but smile at his husband’s cleverness.

And so they stay like that, for what feels like hours, holding each other, sitting amidst the fog, under the overcast sky, watching the ceaselessly cresting waves in the distance, thinking only of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
